Partners Extravaganza
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: A teacher pairs Gunther and CeCe up as lab partners for the semester. Will they learn to bond together or will this cause them to fight more? Also, CeCe is a New Born Christain and tries to invite Rocky to Church, will she goe or will obstacles be in their way? Christain based.
1. The Partner Pairing

**Here is yet another Shake It Up! Fanfic! I hope you love it! And do beware it will have a Christain based theme. **

**I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters.**

**This story is dedicated to God, for without Him I couldn't have been able to write this the glory goes to God!**

Sixteen year old CeCe Jones woke up early in the morning, yes, early in the morning. She lifted up her head and gave a bright smile.

"Good morning, Jesus!" She greeted the Lord. See, CeCe was a New Born Christain. She recently started going to an Apostolic Church, where she soon got baptized in Jesus name and filled with the Holy Ghost.

The weird thing was that Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer also went to that Church. There was something within her that wanted to be friendly to them, especially Gunther, but she was afraid of what Rocky would say, for they had been enemies for a long, long time. She had told Rocky about this Church, but she hadn't thought to invite her. But, she wanted her friend saved, so she was going to just invite her. She knew not to be ashamed of the gospel of Christ, but she was afraid Rocky would say no to going to Church. But, why? She knew Rocky would love going to Church, so why was she so afraid?

Putting these thoughts aside, she knelt beside her bed and prayed for as long as she felt God wanted to. Then, she read God's word. Afterwards, she got dressed and went to go get breakfast.

"Church?" Rocky Blue asked her best friend, CeCe. "Sure, I'd love to go to Church with you."

CeCe smiled brightly. "Great!"

Rocky smiled wide. "You know, CeCe since you have started going to Church I have seen a whole new side of you I have never seen before. It's refreshing."

"Thank you, Rocky. That means a lot coming from you."

The two girls hugged.

Just then, two identically dressed blondes cames towards their way. The male was wearing a yellow polka dot long sleeve shirt that had a 'G' marked on it, with a black sparkly vest and black bedazzled jeans. And, the female was wearing a yellow blouse that was slightly puffed sleeved and had a 'T' marked on it with sparkly vest, and long black bedazzled black jean skirt.

"Hello Baybees," The male greeted. If CeCe wasn't mistaken, it sure felt as if he had winked directly at her.

"Hello Gunther, Tinka." CeCe dully said, though she wanted to greet them in her vibrant way, as if they were friends.

"So, we heard that Mr. Vestler was going to assign lab partners today and along with some projects. We just wanted to say that we were going to dominate you." Tinka announced.

"That is if he pairs you up with each other." CeCe retorted.

"You should know that Mr. Westler usually never pairs those that good friends or siblings up with each other." Rocky butted in.

"Yeah, yeah, but we got a parents note saying we have to work with each other." Tinka proclaimed.

CeCe looked at Gunther and noticed that he didn't look too happy about this and that he was looking towards her? No, that must have been her imagination.

CeCe waited for Gunther to say something but, there were no words coming out of his mouth he just stood there, looking at what seemed like her. But, of course it must have been her imagination.

"Right, like a parents note would make all the difference." Rocky said for her.

"You never know." Tinka sang. "It just might."

"Hey Deucie" Dina Garcia greeted what looked like her boyfriend Deuce Martinez. Though, what she did not notice was that 'Deuce' was wearing a pink long sleeve oxford shirt and black pants. Clothes that Deuce would never wear unless he was pretending to be his cousin Harrison.

'Deuce' opened his mouth, but Dina wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad that we have all of our classes and lunch together." She smiled. She looked at him, as he had said nothing.

"Don't you?"

"Dina." 'Deuce' got out.

"Yes, Deucie?" She asked. "You know why don't you hold onto that for a second. It's been a while since we have kissed."

Just as she was about to kiss him, she heard a voice say,

"Hey Dina!" Funny, it sounded just like Deuce.

Dina jumped about a mile high, and turned around. Sure enough, it was her real boyfriend Deuce. She looked at him, then at the 'Deuce' who surely must be his identical cousin Harrison. Then, she looked back at Deuce and gave him a sheepish look.

"Let's not tell Rocky about this."

Deuce was too busy laughing. "Wow, you almost kissed Harrison." Then, he straightened up. "Hey! You almost kissed Harrison."

"Well, you let Rocky kiss you." Dina rebutted.

"I thought you forgave me for that!" Deuce cried.

"I have." Dina shrugged.

Deuce just shook his head.

CeCe entered Mr. Westler's class to see Tinka arguing with Mr. Westler and Gunther sitting, laid back, in his chair. She walked up to him.

"Why aren't you arguing with Mr. Westler with Tinka?" She asked for she found it odd that he wasn't.

Gunther did not answer, he only shrugged. Which was another thing CeCe found odd.

"Ookaay," She said. And, she headed towards her seat beside Rocky. As she was walking, she noticed that Gunther had turned back to say something to her, but then closed his mouth and turned back around. 'That was odd.' She thought. 'What's going on with Gunther today?'

Mr. Westler pointed Tinka towards her seat. She grunted, and marched towards there, sitting besides Gunther who looked at her.

"Ve cannot be partners?" Gunther asked.

"No, he said that it vould be a learning experience for us if we were assigned someone else." Tinka sighed.

"Prehaps he is right." Gunther agreed. There was someone else that he wanted to be partnered up with, and there was hope that he would be partnered with her.

Tinka was widely taken aback. "You agree with him?" She spat.

"Dear sister, just think about it. You might get partnered with you know who you would want to be partnered with." Gunther answered.

Tinka calmed down. "You're right, Gunther. And, I guess you are hoping to be partnered with a certain someone?"

Gunther didn't answer. He only looked away and blushed. Tinka smirked.

"Alright, class." Mr. Westler began. "As you all know I will be assigning partners today and you guys will be working on an amount of several projects together. The first being scavengers hunt at the mall."

This made CeCe squeal. The mall! What fun would they have!

"Miss Jones!" Mr. Westler reprimanded.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." He glared at CeCe would sheepishly looked away.

"I will be assigning your partners now. CeCe Jones, the squealer, you will be partnered up with Gunther Hessenheffer."

**What will happen? What will CeCe and Gunther think? Is CeCe the one Gunther wants to be paired up with? You can only find out by reading some more of 'Partners Extravaganza!'**


	2. The Beginning of the Scavenger Hunt

**I do not own 'Shake It Up'. **

** This is dedicated to God for I could not write this without God's help. **

Gunther smiled. He was partnered up with the girl of his dreams after all, and he couldn't have it any other way. Sure, she wasn't the brightest goat of the flock but she was kind, and funny, and beautiful…He soon fell into a daydream only to be awakened by his beautiful one's sweet voice, exclaiming,

"What? Is this punishment because I squealed about the mall thing, because if it is, I am so sorry."

This hurt Gunther worse than getting hit by a goat horn. He could not believe that CeCe did not want to be partnered with him. Actually, he could. He knew that there was no way possible that CeCe Jones could ever like Gunther Hessenheffer. And, that hurt more than anything else in the world.

"Miss Jones," Mr. Westler reprimanded. "This isn't punishment. I think you and Gunther would make a great team and so I have put you two together."

CeCe nodded. She had to agree with him. When Gary Wilde put them together on to dance on 'Good Morning Chicago', they did so well in the rehersals. Plus, she wouldn't mind spending time some time with Gunther. She snuck a glance at Gunther, his facial expression was too hard to read.

"Okay, moving on." Mr. Westler said, "Rocky Blue with our new student Harrison Martinez." He looked to Harrison and Deuce. "Are you and Deuce twins?"

"Cousins" Harrison and Deuce answered at the same time.

Rocky gasped and turned around to look towards Harrison. She couldn't believe it, her old crush was back.

She smiled towards him and gave a flirty wave. Harrison smiled and waved back.

"Alright, now let's have Tinka Hessenheffer with Ty Blue." Mr. Westler said.

Tinka shyly looked over at Ty and gave a small smile. Ty smiled back. Ever since that date with Ty, Tinka had never been able to get her mind off of him. She was actually happy to do be partnered with Ty instead of Gunther, plus she was happy for Gunther.

"Now, we will have Dina Garcia and Deuce Martinez." Mr. Westler announced.

"What?!" Tinka exclaimed. "Und, you wouldn't partner me und Gunther up?"

"Tinka, I believe that you will do well with Ty, and Gunther will do well with CeCe. And, though, I usually don't pair boyfriend and girlfriend up I think that Dina and Deuce will be able to help each other out as partners throughout the year."

Tinka sat back down and shrugged.

"Now, I will assign your seating with your partners." Mr. Westler said. He then began to assign seating and soon everyone was joined with their partners.

CeCe looked at Gunther.

"So, we're paired up together."

"Yes, und I think that ve should be nice to each other throughout the semester." Gunther replied.

CeCe nodded, "You're totally right, Gunther. Truce?" She held out her hand. Gunther took her hand and shook it.

"Truce" He said.

Both tried to ignore the electricity that bolted through their bodies, and smiled.

"I can't believe you're here!" Rocky exclaimed to Harrison. "You moved?"

Harrison smiled and nodded. "Yep, it's good to see you, Rocky."

Rocky smiled, "It's good to see you too, Harrison."

Mr. Westler went around passing around sheets of paper to each team.

"This will be your first project together. Like I said earlier, you will be having a scavenger hunt at the mall on Friday. I will take you there. I provided the release forms for your parents to sign. On that day, I will provide you cameras to use for the scavenger hunt. The team to collect the most items will be the winners."

Later that day, at the 'Shake It Up' studio, Rocky and CeCe were getting ready for rehearsal.

"I can't believe you got Gunther. This is going to be a hoot and a half… for me." She then, burst out laughing.

CeCe glared at her friend.

"I'm glad you'll be enjoying it." She was too afraid to say that she did not think it was going to be too bad, that she was actually looking forward to it. Though, she felt as if she should speak up, but she didn't.

"So, you and Harrison" She sang.

Rocky blushed. "I know. I'm so glad that he moved back."

"Awe," CeCe cooed. "You guys would be so cute together."

"Really? You don't think it would be weird because of how much he likes Deuce?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, but you said he's so much different than Deuce, more sophisticated."

"Welll, yeah…"

"Well, there you go." CeCe pointed out. "Come on, it's time to rehearse." Rocky announced.

CeCe and Rocky joined hands, and headed towards the stage to rehearse. They danced a few numbers before going home.

It was the day of the scavangers hunt and Gunther was more than excited. He woke up early and spent time with God, reading his Bible and praying. Then, he got dressed and met up with his sister Tinka. They walked to school.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rocky announced as she entered through CeCe's window. CeCe turned to her from her seat on the couch.

"Hey." She greeted. She stood up and turned to Rocky.

"So, are you ready for the scavengers' hunt?" Rocky asked.

"Sure am." CeCe beamed. "But, can you believe I'm paired up with Gunther." She made a gagging face.

Rocky looked her up and down. "You know, If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are excited to be working with Gunther today."

CeCe raised her eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

Rocky gestured to CeCe's outfit which was a a white long sleeved dress, that went way past her knees and had ruffles at the end, and blue vest. She was also wearing blue, knee length boots. Her red hair was more curled than usual.

CeCe looked down at her outfit.

"So? I like to look good." She moved her hand along her body.

"Yeah, but not this good. At least not for something so simple as a school field trip to the mall." Rocky argued.

"There might be cute boys." CeCe stated.

"Like the one who will be beside you the whole time. Admit it, CeCe, you like Gunther."

"What?" CeCe scoffed. "I don't like Gunther. That's crazy. You're crazy, Rocky." And, with that she exited her apartment with Rocky right behind her.

"Okay, class let's board the bus." Mr. Weslter instructed. He led the class towards the bus. "Do sit by your partners."

Gunther smiled at this, as he sat beside CeCe.

"Hello Baybee," He greeted CeCe with a smile.

CeCe sighed. "Hi, Gunther. It's bad enough I'm your partner for the whole semester, now I have to sit with you on the bus."

This really hurt Gunther. He slumped and lightly strummed his ukulele. He took a glance at CeCe. She looked really beautiful, just like she did every day.

Throughout the ride, Gunther strummed the ukulele, silently writing down a song about CeCe.

The whole class was in the gathered around Mr. Westler at the middle of the mall.

"Okay, class." Mr. Westler called for their attention. "This is how we are going to do it.I will give you a list of items you are to find as many items as you within four hours. The team to collect the most items will get a prize."

Mr. Westler, along with some parents that came along to supervise, passed around a camera, with which the teams were to take a picture of the items.

Gunther looked at the list, "Okay, the first thing on the list is Tenth Avenue North's 'Over and Underneath'."

**What does the clue mean? Please Review, if you want. Hope you liked it. Thanks and God bless you so much.**


	3. The Winners And A Special Gift

**Hi! I hope you guys are thoroughly enjoying this story! **

**I revised the second chapter, so if you already read it please, do go back and read it again.**

**I do not own 'Shake It Up!' or the Characters except the ones I might make up.**

**This is dedicated to God for without His I couldn't have written this. He deserves the Glory. He is my Everything. **

CeCe nodded, "Okay, So Tenth Avenue North's album 'Over and Underneath'. " She stated. "Let's go."

Gunther nodded at her and the two were on their way to the music store when they were stopped by a tall blonde and a brunette.

"Oh, CeCe, do you really think you're going to win this thing?" The blonde, Julie Champion asked. Julie was captain of the cheerleading team, and a real brat.

"Yeah, did you think that you could win?" asked Julie's best friend John Collins, who was the co-captian of the soccer team. He gave Gunther an evil look, but Gunther held his ground.

"Yeah, if it's God's will." CeCe replied. "If we win, we win. If we lose, we lose. Either way, He gets the glory."

Gunther looked at her stunned. That answer was so different than what he would have expected CeCe Jones to have answer.

"Ooh, really?" Julie snootily hissed. "Cause, I think you are going to lose and we are going to win."

"We are just going to have to see now aren't we?" CeCe cooly replied.

Julie scoffed and the two girls walked away.

"What was that?" Gunther asked referring to the CeCe he has never seen before.

"Maybe I'm starting to change." CeCe replied. She then, started her way towards the music store.

Gunther shrugged, and started to follow her. They soon made it to the music store. Together, they searched for the 'T' section and when they found it, they began to dig through the cd's.

"Found it!" CeCe soon cried out holding the cd. She began looking at the back. "Hmm, I might buy this."

"Well, let me take a picture." Gunther said.

"Okay!" CeCe got in a really cute pose, holding up the cd to her face. Gunther almost laughed, that's how cute she was. He held up the blue camera and aimed the camera towards her. He admired the view a few seconds before taking a picture.

"There," Gunther smiled, admiring the picture.

"Let me see!" CeCe begged. She went behind Gunther and stood up on her tiptoes to look behind his shoulder. She cooed at her picture.

"Awe, don't I look so cute!" Gunther laughed. There was the CeCe he knew and loved.

"Okay Harrison, the next thing on our list is a purple dress or at least a dress with purple in it." Rocky said, as she read the list.

Harrison nodded, "So, which clothing store should we go try first?"

"Beautiful Blossom." Rocky suggested. "Me and CeCe love their dresses."

Harrison nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Rocky nodded, and the two started walking towards the clothing store. There wasn't many people there, but there was a lot of clothes there which made Harrison nervous and Rocky squeal in delight. She went searching through the clothes, and after what seemed like hours she chose a short sleeved dress. The dress looked like it went below the knees and it was white and black with purple butterflies between each pleat of the skirt.

"I'm going to try this on." Rocky told Harrison.

Harrison nodded, and waited as Rocky went to try on the dress. Minutes later, Rocky came out looking like a princess. Harrison was taken aback by her beauty.

"Y-you look like a princess Rocky." He smiled at her.

Rocky blushed and giggled. "Oh Harrison."

Harrison took out the red camera and took a picture. Rocky, then went to go change back into her own clothes. Then, she rejoined Harrison and then went on with their list.

"So, vat ve need now is the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe DVD." Tinka said, reading the list.

Ty smiled, "Oh man, I love that movie."

Tinka's eyes widened. "So do I!"

Ty looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

Tinka nodded, "I love the part where Aslan gives his life up for Edmund of the stone table. It is a truly beautiful allegory of what Jesus did for us."

Ty nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is."

"I am currently reading the book series." Tinka told him as they started for the movie store.

"Really? I already read them."

"Really? Und, which one is your favorite?"

"I don't know. Probably the Horse and His Boy because it's got more action and stuff." Ty answered.

"I love the fact that Shasta and Aravis got married. I thought they were perfect for each other." Tinka sighed.

Ty rolled his eye, "That's typical."

Tinka looked at him. "Vhat do you mean?"

"Well, I mean girls love romance." Ty replied.

"Oh, we're going there, are we?" Tinka teased.

Ty smirked and the two went on to the movie store.

"Okay Dina, we got to take a picture of a unstuffed Hello Kitty at Build–A-Bear." Deuce told his girlfriend, Dina, who squealed of delight.

"Ooh, I love Hello Kitty." Dina exclaimed. "Which reminds me, Deucie," She lifted part of her jacket to reveal little hello kitty trinkets. "I've got hand painted hello kitties here for our business, what do you think?"

"Not really what we are about, but I like it." Deuce smiled.

The two walked over to the Build-A-Bear and entered. They picked up a Hello Kitty and took a picture. Then, Deuce told Dina he'd buy it for her. Dina jumped up in excitement and they went on to stuff the animal.

It was finally time for the class to meet and to see who had taken pictures of the most items on the list. Mr. Westler had taken a look at all the cameras and was ready to make his announcement.

"Alright, first off we have a tie for third place." Mr. Westler began. "And, the third place winners are Deuce Martinez, Dina Garcia, Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer."

Deuce and Dina hugged each other. While, Ty went to fist bump Tinka but Tinka went to shake his hand, then Ty went to shake Tinka's hand but Tinka went to fist bump his.

"You have won walmart gift cards." Mr. Westler told him.

"Alright!" Deuce pumped his arm. Dina rolled her eyes and laughed at her boyfriend's silly behavior. Mr. Westler handed them their gift cards.

"Now, second place goes to…" Mr. Westler began. "Rocky Blue and Harrison Martinez."

Rocky clenched her jaw. "Second place again. I bet it was Candy Cho."

"Um, Rocky, Candy Cho's not in our class." CeCe said.

"Right."

Harrison turned to his partner. "Rocky, if you can't accept losing, you can't win."

Rocky smiled a little. "Vince Lombardi. Harrison, you sure do know how to make me feel better."

Harrison smiled. Mr. Westler cleared his throat. The class turned their heads to him.

"Urm, yes you two have won a nice dinner to Ruby Tuesday's." He announced.

Rocky and Harrison looked at each other and smiled. CeCe clapped for her. Mr. Westler gave them their certificate.

"Alright, Rocky!"

"Now, for the first place winners, who are CeCe Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer," Mr. Westler turned to CeCe and Gunther.

CeCe squealed in surprised and almost gave Gunther a hug, but instead she just gave him a handshake, much to Gunther's disappointment. CeCe knew they had found a lot of the items, but she had not kept count of how many so this came to her as a huge shock. Plus, this was a school project and she was never really good at school. Then again, this was the mall.

"You two have one a day at the St. Louis Six Flags, and you can keep your camera." Mr. Westler told the duo. He handed them their Six Flags passes. Then, he turned to the class. "Now kids, let's get back to school."

As the class was starting to walk out of the mall, Gunther stood there looking at the camera. He turned to CeCe.

"CeCe?" He inquired. CeCe turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I keep the camera?" Gunther asked.

CeCe looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you can keep the camera. Now, come on, you don't want to get left behind."

Gunther smiled and began to scroll through the pictures as he walked with CeCe and the rest of the class.

CeCe Jones was sitting on her couch watching T.V. She was watching a romantic movie about a girl with cancer falling in love with a bad boy and changing that boy's life. In a way, that couple reminded her of Gunther and herself, well before they were a couple, except the fact that she wasn't sick and was more outgoing than her and Gunther wasn't a bad boy. Two things were the same for her and the girl; One, she was a Christain and loved God, and two, well she kinda… Just then, there was a knock on her door. Wiping a tear away, she got up and answered the door.

Surprisingly enough, it was Gunther Hessenheffer. He was holding a larger silver, bedazzled bag.

"Gunther?" She questioned, eyeing the bag. "What are you doing here?"

Gunther smiled sheepishly at her and ran his hand through his blond hair. He was just about to say something, when he noticed that she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, really concerned.

"Oh, I was watching a movie." CeCe confirmed with a laugh.

Gunther breathed a breath of relief. He did not want h- he did not want CeCe to be hurting.

"Vell, I vanted to give you something." Gunther said, holding up the bag.

CeCe gave him a puzzled look, "But, it's not my birthday."

"I know." Gunther replied. "But, I was never able to get you a birthday present that first year I was invited to your surprise birthday party."

"Sure you did." CeCe swatted the air. "You bought me a new phone, remember?"

"Yes, but that really doesn't count." Gunther said. I had to buy a new one because I had broken your other one." CeCe shrugged.

"Okay, so what'd you get me?" She asked eagerly.

Gunther sheepishly handed her the bag, afraid of her reaction towards the gift. What if she doesn't like it or what if it scares her away. He knew he was taking a big risk in giving her this gift.

CeCe took the bag, walked towards the couch and put the bag on the coffe table. Gunther followed her and sat down, a cushion away from where CeCe was standing. He looked up at her grinning eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

CeCe took a deep breath, and reached into the bag. She pulled out a white jacket with red stripes on the sides. CeCe gasped and stood up holding the jacket up to her.

"Is this?" She gasped. Gunther nodded.

"This is just like your I fell in love with!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Actually," Gunther nervously laughed. "It is my jacket."

CeCe was taken by surprise. She couldn't believe that Gunther Hessenheffer her enemy, or frenemy or whatever he is to her, would give her something so special as this. This couldn't mean- surely, it couldn't right? I mean, it would be wonderful, but it just couldn't mean that.

"You're giving me your jacket?"

"Vell, since you have loved it so much, I thought you wanted it." Gunther stuttered.

CeCe gushed. She bent down and hugged Gunther, electricity bolting through her like a lightbulb.

"Thank you so much, Gunther!" She squealed. She pulled away and looked at him.

" But, I can't believe that you are parting with your jacket." She exclaimed. "I thought you loved it."

Gunther shrugged. He couldn't tell her that it was his favorite jacket and that he was giving it to her because he truly cared for her.

"Thank you so much, Gunther." CeCe smiled. She bent down, once more, and planted a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek. Gunther gulped.

"I-I should go." Gunther said. CeCe nodded.

"Right."

Gunther gave her a nod, got up and walked out the door.

CeCe sighed. "Great, I ruined it." She muttered under her breath. She took the jacket and hugged it. She could still smell Gunther's scent on it. She breathed it in.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Gunther stood in the hall with a big smile on his face. He brought up his hand and lightly touched the cheek that CeCe had kissed.

"I can't believe she kissed me." He whispered.

**I know this chapter is a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it! If there is any way that I could possibly make it better, please let me know. I need the constructive criticism. Otherwise, I won't grow in my writing. Thanks and God bless.**


	4. The Second Project

**I do not own Shake It Up or the Characters except for the ones that I make up.**

**This is dedicated to God for without Him, I could not have written one single word.**

CeCe woke up and began her day by spending time with God. She read her Bible and prayed, giving her problems to God. She got and walked over to her closet and surveyed her clothes. She pulled out the outfit she wanted to wear, and then surveyed the clothes again, running her hands through the clothes. She stopped at a white jacket. She thought about grabbing it and wearing it but what will Rocky say? What would Gunther think? Yeah sure he gave it to her but would he really like seeing her in his old jacket? CeCe sighed, dropped her hand and walked away from her closet.

She headed into the living room to eat some breakfast. Just then, Rocky came through the window.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She greeted.

CeCe smiled, "Morning Rocky."

"Are you excited to find out what project Mr. Westler has for us?" Rocky asked.

"Wait, another project already?" CeCe asked. "We just got done with a project!"

Rocky sighed, "Yes CeCe, Mr. Westler only told us twice on the bus. Oh, I forgot, you were too busy using Gunther as a pillow." She gave a little laugh.

"I was tired." CeCe defended.

"Right. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you liked Gunther. Of course, we all know how ridiculous that is, right CeCe?"

There was no reply. Rocky turned to see that CeCe and her bookbag were gone and that the door was wide open.

"CeCe?"

Rocky shrugged, and followed after her, deciding to drop the subject.

CeCe entered Mr. Westler's class ansd walked over to her seat beside Gunther. Gunther looked over at her. He was disappointed to see that she wasn't wearing his jacket. Sure, he didn't expect her to wear it right away, but he wouldn't have minded seeing it. He sighed and put on a smile. How could he not when he was face to face with such a beautiful girl?

"Hello Baybee!"

CeCe lightly chuckled, "Good morning, Gunther." She smiled.

"So, are you ready for the next project?" He asked.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about it?" CeCe asked.

"Vell, he did tell us about it once vhile you vhere sleeping." Gunther shrugged.

"Rocky said it was twice."

"I must have been asleep." Gunther admitted, blushing at the memory. He remembered how comfortable it was to have CeCe snuggled against him.

"Oh okay!"

"I wonder what our next project is going to be." Ty said to Tinka.

Tinka looked at him, "I do not know, but hopefully it involves bedazzling things."

Ty chuckled, "You sure do like bedazzling things, don't you?"

Tinka nodded, "Vell yes, it gives me joy. Vhat gives you joy?"

"Rapping." Ty answered with a smile. "That's what I want to do when I grow up."

"Really?' Tinka asked. "That's a truly admirable goal."

"Thank you, Tinka."

Just then, Mr. Westler came to the front of the room. He looked over at the class through his round shaped glasses.

"Okay, class, I know that a couple years ago, Mr. Polk had you do an egg drop project. Well, I want to do the same thing, except you will be with the partners I assigned for you for the sememster."

CeCe raised her hand.

"Yes CeCe?"

"So, you want us to do the egg project again?" She asked.

Mr. Westler nodded. "Yes, and I do not want you to use the same thing that you used if you had that project with Mr. Polk. I want you to do something new."

CeCe sighed. She knew this was going to be hard, she had just come up the peanut butter containter on a whim. But, this time, she knew that she had God on her side, and with Him all things are possible. She also had Gunther to help her with it.

Rocky was looking forward to doing this project with Harrison. She knew that together they would have a fun time of creating a really creative way to protect the egg.

Tinka was intrigued with project, so was Ty. They both thought it would be fun. Ty knew that he would have to let Tinka bedazzle the project.

Dina thought it would be fun, but Deuce didn't really care either way. He just wanted to make a good grade on it so that he could pass the class.

CeCe turned to Gunther. "So, shall we meet up at my apartment or yours?"

Gunther hummed, "Vell, it depends on vhere Tinka and Ty are working on there project."

Gunther turned to Tinka, "So, vhere are you and Ty going to do the project?"

Tinka turned to Ty and whispered to him. He whispered back and they continued this for a few minutes. Then, she turned back to her brother and said,

"Our apartment if you do not mind, brother?"

"No, you can use it." Gunther replied.

Tinka smiled at her brother, "Thank you."

Gunther turned to CeCe, "Guess ve are using your apartment."

"Sounds like a good deal to me. Noon sound good to you?" CeCe asked.

"I'll be there at six." Gunther replied.

CeCe's alarm clock went off. She had set it really early so she could spend time with God. So, she prayed and read her Bible. Now, it was time for her to choose her outfit, which was really hard for her today. She would find an outfit but put it back because it wasn't good enough. She could not find a single outfit to wear. She did not know why she was nervous about what to wear in front of Gunther. Finally, about an hour later she picked out a blue t shirt, a black glittery vest, and a jean skirt. She was also wearing blue boots.

She headed into the living room at the same time that there was a knock on the door. CeCe opened the door to see Gunther carring a box of various objects.

"Hello baybee," He purred. "Mind letting me in?"

"Oh sure." CeCe smiled. She let him in and he put the box on the table.

"I hope you do not mind that I have brought breakfast. It is in the car, let me get it." Gunther told her.

CeCe nodded, and he rushed off to get the breakfast he left in his car. A few minutes later, he came back with a McDonalds bag and a drink holder carrying to mocha frappe's.

CeCe breathed in the warm smell. She could smell sausage and bacon and mcgriddles. Gunther dug in the bag and handed her something. She inspected it to see that it was a sausage, egg, and cheese mcgriddle, her favorite.

"Wow, Gunther this is my favorite, thank you." CeCe smiled.

"I know, I've read your email, remember." Gunther replied.

CeCe shot him a playful glare. She took a bite of the yummy sandwhich. It was delicious and warm. Gunther handed her, her frappe and she drank some. Gunther ate some of his bacon, egg and cheese mcgriddle.

"So, how shall ve protect the egg?" Gunther asked.

"I have no idea. Last time, I couldn't figure out anything until the last minute when I dropped the penut butter jar." CeCe replied.

"At least you thought of using it." Gunther said.

"That's what Rocky said." CeCe exclaimed.

Gunther chuckled, "Vell, it's true."

CeCe smiled at him, and Gunther smiled back. The two just stood there awhile in silence until Gunther said.

"Ve could make a ball of sparkles and glitter to protect it."

"Really Gunther Really? A ball of glitter and sparkles?"

"Vell, do you have something better?" Gunther asked.


	5. The Egg drop

**I do not own Shake It Up or the Characters. I do own this plot and the characters I make up.**

**This is dedicated to God, for He gave me the words to write. I could not do it without Him. He deserves the glory. He is my Everything. **

"How about a nutella jar?" CeCe asked with excitement.

"Is that not the same thing as a peanut butter jar?" Gunther asked her.

"You're right," CeCe nodded. "It is the same thing. So, how about one of those large jars of mustard, or ketchup? Or Mayonnaise!"

Gunther shook his head. She was not getting it.

"Those are still close to the peanut butter jar," Gunther said, "which Mr. Westler told us not to do. We've got to do something new. So, I think we should do my idea."

CeCe sighed. She thought his idea was pure sillyness, but it looked like she was going to have to go with it.

"Fine, we'll do you're glittery, sparkly ball, which will not work."

"But, it will baybee," Gunther smirked.

"Okay, so we've got to think of a really good idea," Ty said, "because, if the prize of winning this one is just as good as the Six Flags trip, I want it."

"Ty, Ty, Ty, it's not about vinning a silly trip to a theme park," Tinka stated, "it's about beating Rocky and CeCe."

"You do know that if you beat CeCe, you're going to beat Gunther as well," Ty said.

"Hmm, I never really thought of it that way, but oh vell, Gunther can take it like a man."

Ty chuckled, "So, what shall we do?"

"It's got to be something I can bedazzle," Tinka said dramatically.

"Don't worry, I'm going to let you bedazzle it," Ty promised.

Tinka clapped her hands in joy. "Great, I cannot vait to get started."

Ty smirked, "You know what, I have an idea." He whispered in Tinka's ear. Tinka smiled wide.

"I like that," She grinned. "Let's do it."

"No, that didn't work." Rocky sighed as she observed the broken egg. Harrison and Rocky had already thought of the first test subject and tried by throwing it from the top of Rocky's apartment building.

Rocky looked up to the roof, where Harrison was standing.

"It didn't work, Harrison," She said into the walkie talkie she was holding.

"I guess we're going to have to go with plan 'B' then," Harrison replied.

"Okay, drop it down," Rocky instructed.

Harrison gently let go of an object. It dropped down. Rocky walked over to it, opened it, and inspected the egg.

"This one is a fail too, Harrison," Rocky said. "Let's try plan 'C'."

"This is hopeless," Deuce sighed. "I can't think of any way to protect the egg."

"Me neither, Deucie," Dina sighed.

"Maybe, we need to clear our minds. Why don't we go see a movie?" Deuce suggested.

"Isn't this something CeCe would do?" Dina questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm having a terrible time coming up with an idea on what to do for our project," Deuce told her.

Dina sighed, and got out of the booth. Deuce followed her and the two headed out of Crusty's. They went to the movie theaters.

"Gunther, this is going to," CeCe sang, causing Gunther to break the start of a ball that he had created purely out of sparkles.

"Not if you continue to interrupt me every second," Gunther replied.

"I'm sorry, but you are taking a very long time. And, you haven't even made half a ball." CeCe exclaimed.

"Then, what do you suggested we do smarty-pants?" Gunther challenged.

CeCe thought about it for a second, "Um, I don't know. But, this is not working."

Gunther sighed, "Yes, I know it is not working."

"I need a break." CeCe said. She headed over to the couch and grabbed her laptop. She pulled up a video of five British guys singing their newest song. Gunther noticed this, walked over to the couch, and looked over her shoulder. In the second verse of the song, the boys were in inflatable balls that you zip up to get in. This gave Gunther an inspiration.

This was the day where they would drop their egg projects and find out if they worked or not. Mr. Westler led the class outside. They were standing in the same area that Mr. Polk class had been when they did this.

"Okay, first up is Deuce and Dina," Mr. Westler announced. The person on the roof, picked up Deuce and Dina's project. It was a plain brown carboard box. The person dropped the box, and it landed on the ground.

Mr. Westler picked up the box and opened it. He unwrapped the foam from the little egg carton and opened it up. The egg was uncracked.

Next was Tinka and Ty's, which was a Chinese food box painted dark pink. It had light pink fur around the rims of the box, and blue and silver sparkles on each side. The box was filled with cotton and the egg was wrapped in bubble wrap. The egg was uncracked.

Now it was Rocky and Harrison's turn. They protected the egg by placing it in a foam cup filled with foam peanuts. They wrapped the cup up in old shirts and blankets.

After everyone else went, it was Gunther and CeCe's turn. They put the egg in an inflatable ball, that they could zip open and shut. They had padded the inside of the ball with foam, and placed the egg in a single egg carton, wrapping it in bubble wrap. The outside of the egg was decorated with blue and silver sparkles. On one side of the ball was a blue 'G' and on the other side of the ball was a blue 'C'. Mr. wrestler unzipped the ball, took out the egg, unwrapped the bubble wrap and opened the carton. The egg was uncracked.

"Okay, so only five teams had succeeded in protecting the eggs," Mr. Westler said. "Lilly and Martin, Deuce and Dina, Rocky and Harrison, Tinka and Ty,and CeCe and Gunther. These teams will all receive A pluses."

Ty was a little disappointed they didn't win anything cool, but it was okay, at least he got to spend time with Tinka.

"Okay, class head back to class," Mr. Weslter said.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review, if you want. Thanks and God bless.**


	6. Going to Six Flags

**I do not own Shake It Up or the Characters. I do own this plot and the characters I make up.**

**This is dedicated to my God, for I can't do this without Him. He is my Everything.**

Today was a big day. It was that day that CeCe and Gunther were to go to Six Flags. CeCe woke up, real early, excited about the trip. She spent time with God, praying and reading God's word. Then, she got dressed into a white t-shirt under a red, blue, and white plaid dress that reached below her knees, and white ankle boots with fur on the top. She was also wearing a headband that matched her dress and had a little bow on the side.

CeCe packed a small bag with her laptop, her 3DS, PSP, Ipad, Ipod, a cell phone and some magazines. She then grabbed a small backpack, placed her money in it. She went in the kitchen and put some water and snacks into the small bag.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. CeCe skipped over to the door and opened it. Gunther was standing there. He gave her a small smile. She looked extremely breathtaking.

"Hey Gunther!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello baybee," Gunther purred. "Ready for the Six Flags theme park?"

CeCe smiled, "You betcha. WE beter go now. We have a long trip agead of us."

Gunther nodded, and the two headed out of the apartment to Gunther's blue SUV. Gunther opened the door for CeCeCe, went around the car, and got in the driver's seat.

CeCe was surprised by his action. She climbed in and buckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you, Gunther," CeCe smiled.

"Hey, we may be enemies, but I am a gentlemen." Gunther said, cockily as he buckled his seatbelt.

CeCe rolled her eyes at him. It may sound weird but CeCe was looking forward to the trip. She was looking forward to spending the whole day with Gunther.

The two were silent for most of the ride. Gunther would just listen to the radio and silently sing along, keeping his eyes on the road, while CeCe would play with one of her gadgets, while listening to her ipod. Though, at one point she turned it off and listened to the music Gunther was listening to. A Skillet song was on and the two sang along. Gunther smiled at this, and put in as many of his Skillet cd's that his radio could hold. They spent the rest of their time bopping their heads and singing along to Skillet.

Ty exited the apartment building to see that Tinka was sitting at the table of the café in the corner. He walked over to her.

"Good morning, whatcha doin' out here?" He wondered.

Tinka sighed, "Gunther is away for the day at Six Flags with CeCe leaving me here alone bored."

"Well, I'm here, and we have our walmart gift cards, so why don't we hang out?" Ty asked, nervous that she may say no.

Tinka gave a small smile, "Sure."

The two got up and headed to Walmarts.

Deuce and Dina were at the mall, walking around.

"So, where do you want to go first Deucie?" Dina asked her boyfriend.

"How about Hollister's?" Deuce suggested.

"Okay." The two headed towards Hollister's, where they looked around. Deuce looked at a few shirts. Dina picked up a shirt and held it up.

"Look baby, this would be perfect for you." Dina smiled.

Deuce looked up at the shirt and smiled.

"Hey, I do like that shirt."

Dina tossed him the shirt and Deuce caught it. After they looked for awhile, they decided to go to Body Central. Dina looked through the dresses and saw a really cute white dress with pink floral. She went to try it on along with a black jacket. She came out, and found Deuce. Deuce was in awe.

"Wow, you look beautiful baby," Deuce smiled at her.

"Thank you," Dina smiled. She went and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Hey, let's go see a movie," Deuce suggested.

"Okay," Dina smiled.

Rocky was sitting at the steps of the apartment building when Harrison appeared.

"Hey Rocky," He smiled at her.

Rocky looked up at him, and greeted him,

"Hey Harrison," She beamed.

"So, you looking forward to our next project?" Harrsion asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to find out what it is!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I bet it's going to be as fun as the other two," Harrison smiled, "but I don't care as long as I have you to do them with."

"Awe Harrison, that's really sweet." She smiled.

"It's true," Harrison admitted, humbly.

Rocky smiled at him. Harrison smiled back and the two continue staring at each other.

"So, vhat ride should we go on first?" Gunther asked.

CeCe grinned hugely, "Batman!" She shrieked.

Gunther chuckled, "Okay, the Batman ride it is," he said.

CeCe jumped up and down, "Yay!"

Gunther absentmindedly took her hand and led her through the crowds of people to the Studio Backlot to the the black and grey ride. They stood in line. CeCe took out a bottle of water that Gunther had purchased, much to her protest, and took a sip of it, then put it back into her sack. Gunther looked over at CeCe and smiled, he knew that she was enjoying herself so much.

It was soon their turn, and Gunther helped CeCe onto the ride before getting on herself. The ride started and went up real high. Then, it went down real fast, and did a cork screw. CeCe screamed as loud as she could. Gunther screamed along with her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, if you want. Thanks and God bless.**


End file.
